


a bit of lace

by xenaamazon



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenaamazon/pseuds/xenaamazon
Summary: harry and his girlfriend delve a bit into some of their fantasies





	a bit of lace

**Author's Note:**

> i'm hella bad at summaries.  
> i got the idea for this when a good friend of mine sent me a manip nearly two months ago of "harry" in lace panties, followed quickly by a couple of text posts on tumblr which set things in motion (even if i did take two fucking months to finally write it).

harry had said that he wanted to try something different tonight. we had talked a lot about our various fantasies, but harry had not given any clue as to what he had in mind for tonight, just that he was sure we would both enjoy it. so, there i sat, on the edge of the bed, my knees pulled up, toes dangling off the edge, arms wrapped around my knees and butterflies in my stomach. i watched as harry walked in and closed the door behind him, and set the bag he had in his hand on the floor. “look at you,” he teased, smile playing on his lips.

“i’m nervous,” i admitted hugging my legs a little tighter. he took my face in his hands and gently kissed me, easing the butterflies a little.

“i think, my love, that i should be the nervous one. now, if you will trust me?” he reached into his pocket and pulled out a blind fold, i bit my lip and nodded and he tied it on me. now sitting in darkness and putting all my trust in harry i lowered my legs down so my toes were just brushing the floor, and rested my hands in my lap and tried to relax despite the fact that i now felt a little more anxious. i felt harry kiss the top of my head and then heard him walk away towards the bag he had left by the door.

i listened as he made his way back the bed, the sound of him digging through the bag, and felt the weight of several items set near me then the sound of the bag being set back down on the floor, from the sound of it there were at least a couple more items in the bag and my stomach did a little flip that he was holding something back. suddenly i felt his lips pressed against mine again, just briefly, as he placed his hands on my arms. “okay love, stand up, we’re going to get these clothes off of you.” i nodded and slowly stood up, letting him guide me to my feet. i let him undress me, moving as he told me to, feeling his gentle kisses on my exposed flesh, his hands running up my body after he had helped me out of my panties.

i felt his hands cup my face as he kissed me again this time with need and i returned the kiss, my nerves melting into desire. i reached towards him to palm his length through his pants and felt that he was already hard. i barely got more than a feel of him before he broke the kiss and grabbed my hand to stop me. “no love, right now is about you”. he let go of my hand and i returned it to my side as he began to kiss his way down my body. he stopped briefly at each breast and licked and sucked my nipples just enough to make them hard before kissing his way further. i instinctively took a small step out as i heard his knees hit the floor in front of me.

he wrapped his left arm around me, holding onto my waist to anchor me a bit more as he placed kisses across my hips. his right hand lightly trailed up the inside of my left leg, and even though i was expecting it my breath caught when he ran his finger through my wet folds. i felt him smile against my skin as he swirled his finger around my clit. “you may be nervous love, but it feels as though you are also excited.” he pressed against my clit before sliding his finger down to my entrance and slipping it inside me. i grabbed onto the arm that was around me as he pumped his finger in and out of me while sliding his thumb across my clit. i couldn’t help but let out a small whimper when he pulled his hand away from me, he placed his hand on the back of my left thigh and gave it a light pat, “i want you to lift your leg and put it on my shoulder so i can taste you properly.”

i hesitated, i was not so good with balancing in normal circumstances let along naked and blindfolded with my boyfriend buried between my legs trying to make me cum. sensing my hesitation i felt his grip on my waist tighten ever so slightly, and i remembered that i did have the bed directly behind me, he had asked for my trust and i fully intended to give it to him. i raised my leg up and let him help guide it onto his shoulder, he adjusted his own stance a little before i felt his tongue run through my folds. my breath caught again and i placed my free hand on top of his hair, wishing i could see him instead of the blackness but now understanding the purpose of the blindfold at least for the moment. my senses were heightened just enough that every touch seemed to run through my whole body.

he lapped and sucked at my clit as he once again slipped his fingers into me, surprising me with three instead of the one and tapped my g spot. i gripped his hair tighter and rocked my hips against his mouth. he pumped his fingers in and out of me at an erratic pace, hitting my g spot every few strokes and it didn’t take long for my orgasm to build. “harry, i’m gonna…..” i couldn’t find my voice as my orgasm rolled over me and my legs began to shake. i felt his hold on me tighten as my fingers dug into his skin and hair even more, my heel digging into his back as i tried to hold him closer against my core. he slowed his pace as i began to come down from my high. i felt him shift again and lowered my left leg back to the ground, he gave my g spot one last tap and pulled his fingers out, replacing them with his tongue as he lapped at my juices. “harry, please” i whispered as i gently pushed his head away, he placed a gentle kiss on my mound before standing up and kissing me again, letting me taste myself on him.

he pulled me against himself and i could feel his hardness straining against his jeans and i rolled my hips against him. he pulled me in a little tighter, pulling me up on my toes for a moment before easing his grip again and breaking our kiss. he nuzzled up against my neck as i ran my fingers through his hair. “i’m a little nervous” he whispered and i couldn’t help but smile at the small admission.

“don’t be nervous harry,” i whispered back and i felt him kiss my neck. we stood there for a moment more before he pulled back again and eased me so that i was sitting down on the bed once more. i returned my hands to my lap and felt the butterflies return to my stomach as i remembered the unknown items harry had set on the bed. he placed his hands on my cheeks and tilted my face up to him, and i placed one of my hands over his, “i trust you harry.” he gently kissed my lips and ran his thumb along my cheek.

“and i trust you. i’ll only be gone a moment, promise not to peek?” he let go of my face and i heard him pick up the bag once more.

i nodded and crossed an x over my heart, “promise”.  i heard him walk towards the bathroom and then heard the door shut. i sat there in silence, fighting the urge to reach over and feel the items sitting on the bed beside me, after all, i did say i wouldn’t peak, but didn’t say anything about feeling. but i didn’t, it was a loophole sure, but a cheat none the less and i had promised him my trust. after a few minutes i heard the door to the bathroom open and heard harry return to the bedroom, the sound distinctly different as he had clearly removed his shoes. he stopped a few feet from me, and i heard him take a deep breath, as if to steady himself.

i desperately wanted to know what has going on, my mind had run a bit wild while i had been sitting alone blindfolded and the fact that harry had admitted that he was nervous (and the steadying breath proving so) didn’t help my nerves much, but i remained silent. “okay,” he finally said after a moment or two before taking another steadying breath, “you can take the blindfold off now.” i couldn’t help but take my own steadying breath before reaching up to remove the blindfold, blinking to help my eyes adjust to the light once more. by breath was taken slightly back as i laid my eyes on harry who stood before me wearing nothing but a pair of light pink lace panties, his hard cock straining against the delicate fabric and a part of me couldn’t help but be impressed that they managed to hold him in. 

i sat transfixed at the sight before me for a moment, the look of his cock in the pink lace making my mouth water and my pussy drip. i looked up to his face, which was slightly pink and there was a hint of worry in his eyes and i understood why he had been nervous before. i smiled brightly at him and reached out my hand to him, “oh harry, you look absolutely lovely in lace.” he let out a breath i hadn’t realized he was holding and started to walk towards me. i opened my legs so he could stand between them and ran my hands up his thighs once he reached me and traced my fingers along the lace, careful to leave his cock untouched. i felt his hand on my head and i looked up at him, “what is it you want harry?” i asked before leaning forward and placing kisses along his laurels just above the lace as i watched his face. his eyes flicked over to the objects on the bed and i looked over at them for the first time. 

my eyes dances across the lube and harness and rested on the dildo which was unlike any i had seen or used before, but i understood what he wanted and i turned my face back to his to find him biting his lip. i ran my thumb lightly across the tip of his cock and felt it twitch at the contact. “you want me to fuck you, baby?” his eyes closed for a moment as i ran my hands along his body before looking back at me and nodding. 

“that cock,” he all but whispered as he motioned towards the dildo and i nodded for him to go on without taking my eyes off of him, “the girl at the shop told me that it’s designed to hit your g spot if you angle it just right, and you don’t have to use the harness with it if you don’t want, i bought it just in case…” his voice trailed off as ran my tongue across his abs. i couldn’t help but smile to myself, even when the plan was for him to get fucked he still thought about me and my pleasure, i don’t know what the hell i did to deserve him, but i was glad he was mine. 

i looked back up at him as i reached around to grab his ass, “you bought me a cock that would make us both cum?” he nodded again and the blush returned to his face for a moment. “i can wait to try it, but i do have one question, do i get to fuck you how i want?”

he ran his thumb across my lips before he answered, “i trust you” he said while nodding. my head swam for a moment with all of the possibilities that allowed me, but there would be other times after this and i knew from the moment i saw the dildo how i wanted to take him. i ran my hand along his length and followed it with open kisses from base to tip, flicking my tongue out at the tip to taste the wetness that was already there. i lowered the panties just enough to free his tip and licked around it while i ran my hand up and down the length still covered in lace. he hissed slightly and i saw his eyes grow dark, clearly he was hold himself back, i could see how much he wanted to shove his cock down my throat and smiled as i kissed his tip before tucking it back into the lace and moving my hands and mouth away from his needy cock. 

i took his hand and placed it between my legs, pushing his fingers into my wetness before pulling it away again and pushing it towards the dildo sitting beside me, “give me my cock”. he nodded as i let go of his hand and he grabbed it along with the harness, “no” i said sternly and he quickly let the harness fall back onto the bed before bringing the dildo to my folds. i watched his eyes as he slid it into me, watched his eyes soften and fill with a different kind of need than what was there moments before. the need to please, to be fucked instead of fucking. i wondered momentarily how many had been lucky enough to see that look in his eyes, and realized i knew the answer and that i was the only woman he had let see it. i pulled him down to me and kissed him as i ran my hands through his hair. he was so beautiful in his pink lace, and i was going to make sure he knew it. i broke the kiss and reached down to tap his hip, “on your knees”, i whispered against his lips and he quickly complied. i stood up and grabbed the lube sitting on the bed, reaching over to toss he harness into the corner so it was out of the way since i had decided we didn’t need it.

i handed him the lube, “i want you to open yourself while you suck my cock.” a smile ran across his face as he took the lube and put some on his fingers before reaching behind himself. he set the lube back on the bed before grabbing my strap on and placing a kiss on its tip. he swirled his tongue around the tip before taking it in his mouth as far as he could, his eyes going wide from the feel of it and his own fingers going in and out of himself. i watched as he worshiped my cock and fingered himself, being hit in the g spot from time to time as he moved the strap on just so, the feel of it running across my clit causing me to drip down my own thighs as i fought off a second orgasm. i grabbed his hair and held him down on me for a moment, watching as his eyes began to water and his ministrations on himself slow down to almost a complete stop. “you look so beautiful with my cock down your throat,” i told him before pulling him fully off so he could catch his breath again. once his fingers starting moving again i pulled him back onto my cock and making him suck me some more as he added another finger into himself. i watched and tried to commit his movements to memory until i was sure he was nearly ready to be fucked properly. once again i held him down on my cock, a little deeper and a little bit more forcefully than i had before. this time i waiting until the tears started to fall from his eyes and he pulled his hand from himself, i pulled him back and leaned down so my lips were just brushing his. “i want you on all fours, on the bed, facing my vanity.” he nodded and i let go of him. 

i watched as he got up and followed my directions, facing the vanity at the end of the bed and admired the look of him for a moment. his cock still straining at the pink lace, though his tip had slipped back out and was dripping onto the bed spread. i reached out and touched it with the tip of my finger, collecting the precum that weeped there and traced it along my own lips. i climbed up onto the bed behind him and pulled his panties down enough to give me access to his hole. spread his cheeks to expose him to me. “are you watching?” i asked as i looked up to his face watching me in the mirror. he nodded and i pulled my hand back and quickly slapped his ass cheek before he got the chance to realize what was coming. he let out a quick sound of surprise followed by moan of pleasure. “i want you to watch yourself, i want you to see what you become as you get fucked by your girlfriends’ cock” he nodded again and i slapped his ass again before lowering myself to his hole and running my tongue along it. he leaned back into me wanting more, but i had other plans.

i reached over and grabbed the lube from where he had set it and lubed up my cock, pushing it just right so it hit against my g spot for a moment before i set the tip against his hole. “let me know if it’s too much love” i watched as his eyes flicked up to mine in the reflection and he gave me a quick nod before he returned his gaze to himself. i eased my tip into him, watching as his greedy hole swallowed it up. his breath hitched for a moment, but he other wise remained silent, so i slowly eased the rest inch by inch into him. once i was fully inside of him i stopped to let him adjust.

“please,” he all but whimpered and i reached up and pulled his hair back slightly.

“please what?”

“please, fuck me” i let go of his hair and pulled my hips back, all but pulling my cock from him as i grabbed hold of his hips before slamming back into him, both of us moaning as i hit his prostate along with my own g spot. i worked up a quick pace as i watched him in the mirror, his breathing became erratic as he began to become desperate to cum. i watched as he began to come undone and i reached down and squeezed his cock still mostly covered in lace. i kept my hand in place, letting our movements cause friction against his desperate cock. “please, please let me cum,” his voice was desperate and breathy, it was exactly what i was hoping for, and i felt my own orgasm quickly begin to build. i quickly moved my hand that was on his cock to tuck his tip back into the lace while i pulled out from him completely. i watched his face grow pained and even more desperate than before, but still he kept his eyes on himself. 

“cum for me baby, cum all over your pretty new panties” i whispered before slamming my cock back into him being sure to hit his prostate as i put more pressure against his lace covered cock. it was enough to be rewarded with his cum spilling out from the lace and over my hand and sheets. i slowly pulled in and out of him as he came, my own orgasm washing over me and down my thighs. 

i slowly pulled out of him and pulled his panties back up over his ass before giving him a light tap on the hip. he collapsed on the bed and i pulled the dripping wet dildo from myself and set it on my night stand before crawling up over him and wrapping him in my arms. we lay quietly together, our breaths evening out as we both came down. after a few minutes i felt him shift under me and i moved so he could turn to face me. he traced his fingers along my lips before giving me a light kiss. “so, you like the lace?” 

“i love the lace. but i do have one more question.”

“anything, love.”

“i know there was more than just those lace panties left in that bag...” i felt him smile against my lips as he reached down to pull me in closer to him.

“nothing gets past you does it? i admit, i did get a bit carried away at the store today, but we have plenty of time for those toys later.”


End file.
